Otanjoubi Omedetto, To the empress of the Sea!
by MikaraRinna
Summary: Otanjoubi omedetto Umi-chan! 15 March marks the day of member Sonoda Umi's Birthday! Eh? But where is everyone? Where did they disappear too? A one-shot to celebrate Umi-chan's Birthday! Happy Birthday Umi-chan!


Otanjoubi Omedetto! The Empress of The Sea

**{Heyo peeps, yesterday was White Day and today is Umi-dah's bday! Wow Umi's lucky... Anyway decided to make this to celebrate her bday! To our lovely empress of the sea~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LL! in any way or form, if I did I'll be too busy to write this. If I DID own LL! there will be more MakiNico! XD~ **

**Enjoy Reading~}**

_Umi's POV_

"Hmm... That's weird? Where is everyone? Its surprisingly quiet today..." I whispered to no one in particular. The members of µ's had agree to gather again at Otonokizaka Academy. Kotori and Honoka had went before me since I had archery practise. Usually there would be the noisy sounds of girls chattering everywhere, but why is it quiet today?

I decided to go to the rooftop. If anywhere, they should be here... Right? I walk to the rooftop, my heart beating fast. Being alone in the school is... kinda scary. I open the door to the rooftop, but there is nobody. Oh god, please somebody appear in front of me!

Then I thought of going to the clubroom. Yes the clubroom! Without realizing, I had ran to the clubroom. I open the door as soon as I reach the door. 'BAM!' Silence. I hear nothing but silence. At this, I started to feel fear. This kinda reminds me of the time we did a shoot to search for the seven ghosts of Otonokizaka. Where is everyone? They invited me but their not in sight?

I started shaking out of fear and worry. Where are my friends? Where are them? Please someone appear now!

_Kotori's POV_

"Psst, Kotori-chan are you sure about this?" Honoka whisper to me from beside me. I just nodded "Of course Honoka-chan, we did say we want to give her a surprise didn't we?" I reply. "But, won't she be mad at us? I mean we are scaring her to death right now." "That is the point of doing this.." "Eek!" Honoka-chan and I let out a small shriek. We turned around to see Nico-chan standing with her hands on her hip.

"If you want to surprise somebody, you must first give her a scare of her life." Nico-chan said with a sly smirk. I smiled at her, that was our planned at the beginning. We want to give the always cool and strict Umi-chan a scare of her life. Honoka-chan and I happens to know the right thing. She is always scared when left alone.

"Well, stop spying on her. The preparation is done. Come on you two." Nico-chan said. We both follow her. I glanced at Umi-chan and smile. Hihi, this will be so much fun!

_Umi's POV_

No one's here. I repeat, NO ONE'S HERE! I took a few deep breaths. I tried to calm myself down. But it didn't work. Instead, I feel more terrified than usual. I search the whole school for them but no one's here! Hey wait, there us still one more place that I haven't look. The field near the old big tree! Yes, that's it!

When I get there, I see... Balloons? The balloons are dark blue just like the color of my hair. Then there was a big three tier cake place right in the middle of a table. The cake is white with blue frosting around it. On top of it was a picture of me with letters 'Happy Birthday Sonoda Umi!' Happy... Birthday..? I gasped, its my birthday! How can I forget it?

_NO! I know you,you know me_

_I say "We are friends!"_

_NO! I know you,you know me_

_Say you? "We are friends!"_

_NO! I know you, you know me_

_I say "We are friends!"_

_When we were little kids_

_You were always the crybaby_

_But before I knew it, our roles had reversed_

_It's frustrating, hmph!_

_It's always been just the two of us_

_But for some reason your face looks so mature at times_

_Even though it's just you, my heart is swaying!_

_That's wrong! NO NO NO NO NO!_

I turn around to see Nozomi, Rin, Maki, Eri, Nico, Hanayo, Kotori and Honoka. "Otanjoubi omedetto, Sonoda Umi-chan!" They said. Tears of joy swell up my eyes. I have such great friends!

_Kotori's POV_

The plan went perfectly! We surprised Umi-chan! She even cried tears of joy! Wow, did not expect that. We had tons of fun! Hihi, I'm glad Umi-chan is happy! When no one was watching I whispered behind her "You'll get your present from me tonight Umi-chan." She blushed. Aww, Umi-chan your such a tease!

**#TheEnd#**

**{Gooooo KotoUmi! This is a one-shot but if people wants me to continue this I will! The song use was Kimi no Kuse ni by Lily White. Sorry if this was short did it in a rush. To those who are expecting me to update Musical Love One-shot Collection: UtaPri! Edition, don't worry I'll update it soon~ See ya soon!}**


End file.
